This invention relates to a chalk line dispenser with a threaded aperture adapted to be connected to a supply container for chalk.
Chalk line dispensers normally include a hollow housing containing a spool around which is wrapped a chalk line and which spool is driven by a spring and/or mechanical handle for rewinding the chalk line into the housing, through a supply of chalk to cause the chalk line to be coated with chalk as the chalk line is wound around the spool. An example of such a chalk line dispenser can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,644,852 (issued Jul. 8, 1997) to Fuller et al., the structure of which is specifically incorporated by reference herein.
In use, the chalk line dispenser is secured on the item to be marked with a straight chalked line and the chalk line is withdrawn outwardly from the dispenser to another point on the article to be marked. The chalk line is then lifted slightly (stretching it) and then released. As the line returns to its unlifted position, it thumps against the article to be marked, which thumping action release chalk from the chalk line and deposits the same on the material in a straight line.
Previous chalk line dispensers suffer from a problem of having a small compartment for the chalk, requiring frequent refilling of chalk.
Previous chalk line dispensers suffer from a problem that the opening for filling of the chalk line dispenser with chalk is of such a size and/or location that spills occur in the refilling operation.
The instant invention is directed to a chalk line dispenser that can be coupled to a refill supply container of chalk.